<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>October Writing Prompts 2020 by EuphoricSkeleton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781694">October Writing Prompts 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricSkeleton/pseuds/EuphoricSkeleton'>EuphoricSkeleton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Prompts 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Blood, Drabble, Drabbles, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Very Mild Violence, draco malfoy drabbles, mild violence, not canon draco malfoy, october writing 2020, october writing prompt 2020, post war draco malfoy, unintentional violence, writing prompts 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricSkeleton/pseuds/EuphoricSkeleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying my hand at writing prompts for the first time. Hopefully I'll post one for each day this month but no guarantees. I'm in a very Draco Malfoy mind space thanks to TikTok, so unless that changes most of these if not all will be about him and the reader (you). I love to write, I just don't have the attention span to finish things lately so I hope these small drabbles will help me overcome that hurdle :)</p><p>Most of the prompts make it hard to write canon stories, so I thought I'd let you know this will be very un-canon. So consider yourself warned if that's not your cup of tea ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Writing Prompts 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hallowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>made holy; consecrated.<br/>"hallowed ground"</p><p>greatly revered and honored.<br/>"the band will be in some hallowed and historic surroundings"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't belong here. Not after everything he did all those years ago. He also didn't understand how she could be with someone like him, let alone love someone like him. Still, here he stood, nervously waiting for her to come into view, hoping she hadn't changed her mind.</p><p>He repeatedly straightened his tie, he knew it was as straight it could be, but he had to fiddle with something so he himself didn't run away. He didn't belong here. The thought wouldn't leave him alone, no matter what he tried to get his mind off it, it didn't work.</p><p>Time went slowly he thought, checking his watch again. He looked out over the sea of people, they all talked between themselves and kept busy. He envied them that, being able to just relax and enjoy themselves. Why couldn't he calm his heart? There was no need for it to beat that fast? The answer came quickly to him, he didn't belong here.</p><p>After what felt like a whole eternity the music finally started, she had picked their favorite song, only it was played by piano and nothing else. In the few seconds it took before she came into view the thought came back, he didn't belong here. But when she rounded the corner, arm in arm with her father, he finally started to relax.</p><p>She looked like a literal angel, her long, white dress hugged her figure like it was sewn directly onto her. Her father beamed with pride, his smile as wide as could be, his eyes full of tears as he walked his only daughter down the aisle. He might belong here, he thought as they came closer. He saw how she fought against her tears, her smile nervous but happy as she and her father stopped at the stairs that led up to him.</p><p>Her father slowly released his arm from her daughter, and with a final kiss to her cheek, he gave her over to her future husband. He took her hand in his and guided her up the few steps so they stood side by side in front of everyone. The priest made all the guests sit down and began his speech that would make them husband and wife, and he finally felt at home. He did belong here, on these hallowed grounds, as long as she would stay by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perspex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>solid transparent plastic made of polymethyl methacrylate (the same material as Plexiglas or Lucite).<br/>"the scratched Perspex in the windows"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The necklace Draco wanted to buy you was absolutely gorgeous. It was intricately made of platinum gold, a dozen small snakes curled around each other and all the green emeralds that adorned it. It was also an absolutely ridiculous price to pay for it in your eyes so you tried everything you knew to get him away from the thought of it. When would you even wear it? What kind of occasion would be suitable for such a beautiful piece of craftsmanship?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You knew he could afford it without even making a dent in his family's fortune, but you weren't comfortable in the slightest with the thought of bearing it. You were too afraid to lose it, or even worse, break it!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He examined the necklace with the owner of the shop, talked about the work the artist must have put in it and how they even came up with the idea of it. How Draco had found out about the shop was beyond you as it was owned and run by a muggle, but that didn't seem to bother him the slightest since they had something he wanted.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>«Hey, princess. Come here, will you? I'd like for you to try it on before we make a decision. No need in buying it if it doesn't suit you, now is there?» he held it towards you and smiled warmly. You couldn't help but sigh and smile back, how could you say no to such a handsome face?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He carefully placed the necklace around you and closed it before he turned you towards him. Your hand automatically came up to it and you stroked it lightly as Draco said, «it looks absolutely stunning on you, y/n. Like it was made for you.» you looked at him and smiled weakly, «oh, Dracey. I can't possibly wear this. I would be too afraid of breaking or losing it! Please, let's find something simpler? It doesn't really feel like something I'd wear.»</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Draco studied you closely, and saw nothing but the truth in your eyes, «I don't care if you ended up losing it, but if it's not what you like then we're not buying it. Simple as that. Now, turn around so we can take it off you.» You did as he said and felt the necklace come off. «Thank you. It sure is a beautiful piece, but not quite for me.» The store owner smiled as he put it back on its stand before he closed the perspex box and activated the alarm.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>You and Draco said your thanks as the owner walked you out while making sure you would come back another time to see if he had something else that might catch both your eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a tough one. How would you use Perspex in a story?</p><p>Feedback is highly appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>making use of computers to transfer or receive information, especially by means of the Internet.<br/>"the economic arguments for getting your business wired"</p>
<p>in a nervous, tense, or edgy state.<br/>"not much sleep lately—I'm a little wired"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was one thing you were exceptionally happy about here at Hogwarts, and that was the fact that they had endless supplies of coffee in all shapes and sizes. This came in handy when you had big tests and long papers to write, or just needed a little pick-me-up on a cold winters evening. That's why you regularly found yourself completely wired, all the caffeine you drank really did a number on your system. It's like your body didn't know how to get used to the stuff even after all these years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sat in the library and tried to finish your paper for Professor Snape before calling it a night. It was clear you weren't the only one struggling with homework, almost all the tables were full of students with their noses buried in all sorts of books. You sat back with a groan and rubbed your eyes as you felt you couldn't keep your legs still, losing hope you'd be able to finish that paper in time. With all that coffee your mind went in a thousand different directions and you found it difficult to focus on one single thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Having trouble, are we?» a familiar voice came from behind you as you felt hands on your shoulders, slowly rubbing them. It wasn't much, but somehow it helped relax your stiff shoulders, «no-no! I mean yeah, a little. But not really, it's fine Draco. I just need to finish this one paper and I can call it a night. Although I don't think I'll be able to sleep much, there is a chance I've had a bit too much coffee tonight you see. But what else is there to do when the professors give us homework that needs to be like six pages of parchment each? I get there's a lot of stuff for us to learn in a short amount of time and all, but is it really necessary to drown us in work? Anyways, I'll just be a couple more hours hopefully and then I'll join you in the common room. You go ahead and I'll see you there as soon as I'm done.» you rambled away, hardly breathed as you glanced at your boyfriend who sported a worried look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Exactly how much coffee have you had tonight? You know what, never mind. I'm cutting you off the caffeine, you can't keep drinking so much of it!» a deep frown formed between his eyes as he started packing your stuff. «Stop it Draco. I need to finish this paper!» you tried wrestling your homework out of his hands even if you knew there was no arguing when he got like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Not tonight. Seriously y/n, you need to relax a bit. Take a night off from schoolwork every now and then. And don't you try with the whole 'it needs to be done by tomorrow' excuse, I have Potions too you know. I know this paper isn't due for another four days.» he smirked as he said the last part, all while he packed the rest of your things before he took your bag and your hand and guided you toward your common room. «Honestly, you're as bad as Granger when it comes to studying. Why you're in Slytherin and not Ravenclaw is beyond me.» you couldn't help but smile fondly at him at that, even though he meant it as a mild insult.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you probably can tell, I'm writing Draco the way I can see him be with a possible girlfriend. It's not an accurate way at all, but I like this version of him.</p>
<p>Feedback is highly appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Emoji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally meaning pictograph, the word emoji comes from Japanese e (絵, "picture") + moji (文字, "character")</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«I don't understand why the Ministry made Muggle Studies mandatory. It's not like we'll mingle with muggles if we don't have to» Malfoy snarled as you walked towards the classroom, you didn't understand it either but you had to admit you were intrigued by the subject. Not that you'd ever say that out loud so the others heard you, you would never hear the end of it if you did. Why he still complained about it was beyond you though, you were over halfway in the semester and every week he had something to say on the matter. Luckily hed stopped with the threats of telling his father so that was a plus at least.</p><p> </p><p>«Oh come on Malfoy! Can't you just stop it already? You have to know it doesn't help, if anything it's bloody annoying how you complain about it every damn week.» you scoffed while the others looked at you like you'd just offended their ancestors. Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks and turned to you, «If I didn't know better I'd say you actually like learning about them! Tell me y/l/n, <em>do</em> you like it? Learning about those filthy muggles?»</p><p> </p><p>you narrowed your eyes as he spat the question at you, «So what if I did? It wouldn't make me any less than you either way. Besides, I'd like to get decent grades in everything. Makes it easier to actually get whatever job I'd like when the time comes.» he smirked as you talked, as he thought you'd just admitted to liking it, «not everyone can sail on their family name, Malfoy. Some people have to actually put the work in to have a chance at getting somewhere in life.» you barked as you stepped around him and entered the classroom, not noticing his shocked face after you called him out on his family's fortune. A look he quickly shook off before sauntering in and sitting down next to you as you found everything you needed from your bag.</p><p> </p><p>«I'll have you know I get top marks in every class actually. Well, except this one. I just don't understand this, at all. So no, I don't 'sail on my family name' as you so crudely put it» he told you, just like he needed to defend himself for what you'd said. You had to look at him at that, he was overly concentrated on his textbook, not willing to look back at you. With a small smile, you said «I do know that. I'm sorry if I offended you. And if you want to, I could help you with this class? Go over the things you don't understand and hopefully get you grade up a bit?»</p><p> </p><p>he slowly turned his head towards you, a confused look on his face, «you'd do that? Even if I complain about this class all the time?» you couldn't help but laugh at him, he really thought it would be a burden for you to help him get his grades up. «of course ill help you! That's what friends do. And so you know, I really don't care if you complain about the class. You know ill just tell you to shut it anyways like I always do.» you nudged him playfully in the shoulder just as the teacher came into the room.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned at you, one of his rare, genuine smiles as the teacher started the lecture, «good morning students! Today we'll start diving into the use of Emojis. Now emoji comes from Japan and means pictograph. It is something the muggle teenagers use in messages to further describe what or how they feel or think.»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback is highly appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Transitional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>belonging or relating to a change<br/>relating to or characteristic of a process or period of transition.<br/>"a transitional government was appointed"<br/>of or denoting the last stage of Romanesque style, in which Gothic elements begin to appear.</p><p>TW for blood, unintentional violence, panic attack (not sure if the last one counts but better safe)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to a bloodcurdling scream, bolting out of bed as your mind tried to find where the danger was. It only took you a couple of seconds to realize you were safe, that the scream had come from Draco. From one of his all too frequent nightmares of the war and the things his father made him do in the name of Voldemort to make his parents proud and the Lord happy enough to not kill him.</p><p> </p><p>You slowly came back to the bed with your hand stretched out towards Dracos shaking figure. You wanted to hold him tight, to hug him, and whisper that he was safe and nothing could come for him anymore but you knew if you did that he would panic even more. You'd learned that the hard way, unfortunately.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~ ¤ ~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The first time he said yes to sleeping over he also had a nightmare. Back then you didn't know what he needed to calm down at the time so you'd instinctively hugged him tightly. That'd just made him panic even more and he started thrashing around trying to get loose, and he ended up hitting you right on the nose, so hard that it broke and blood oozed from it. If anything it at least made you let go of him from the pain and the shock. You still tried to calm him down, even with one hand trying to stop the blood. The other hand you'd slowly reached out to him with, with your palm up to show you weren't a threat as you said in a pained voice, «Draco? Draco, it's me. It's just y/n. You're alright, you're safe. Its only a really bad dream. Nothing can hurt you here. Please, just try to breathe with me. In.... aaand out... In... aand out...» you kept breathing slowly and deliberately and eventually he joined in.</p><p> </p><p>You could only see his silhouette in the dark room so you didn't know how his eyes darted everywhere, mapping out the closest escape route. You didn't see how his eyes widened in panic as they finally landed on you and he noticed how you were holding your face. He apologized again and again for hurting you, his panic from the dream quickly faded as he started panicking over the chance you'd become scared of him since hed broken your nose. He pulled himself together enough to find his wand to fix your nose and clean all the blood before he slowly cupped your face and apologized once more. It took you days of talking before he believed you weren't scared of him, and it took him weeks before he dared to sleep over again, but eventually he did and now he never slept anywhere else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~ ¤ ~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Now you slowly sunk down on your knees, made yourself seem smaller than him so he wouldn't feel so threatened before you crawled towards him with your palms up so he knew you weren't armed. When you came so close that your stomach almost touched the bed you slowly reached one hand towards him, his wide eyes filled with fear following your every move like he was scared you'd hit him. You laid your hand carefully on his thigh and then kept it completely still as you looked him in the eyes with the tiniest of comforting smiles. Then you waited. You just kept your hand where you put it and kept eye contact with him.</p><p> </p><p>Then eventually he let out a shaky breath, and you knew he was back from wherever the night's bad dream had taken him. «Y/n,» he whispered your name as he cupped your chin and stroked your face with his thumb. It might not seem like much, but you both knew you were healing. You both related to the other, and to the change you slowly were making towards a normal life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some of these words are tough! Hopefully I'm making them somewhat understandable</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Channel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a length of water wider than a strait, joining two larger areas of water, especially two seas. <br/>a band of frequencies used in radio and television transmission, especially as used by a particular station. <br/>direct towards a particular end or object.<br/>"the council is to channel public funds into training schemes"<br/>(of a person) serve as a medium for (a spirit).<br/>"she was channelling the spirit of Billie Holiday"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you'd gotten your letter to start your magical education at Hogwarts five years ago you'd never in your wildest dreams think you meet someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Let alone that person being the school bully. Yet there you were, walking hand in hand with none other than the Prince of Slytherin. How you became a couple was still beyond you, it almost felt like it happened overnight, one day you were a happy, single young witch, and the next you were still happy but in a relationship with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't happen that fast, in reality, it took you both months of flirting and talking before he asked if you wanted to be a couple. Secret conversations in empty hallways and sneaky makeout sessions behind banners as people unknowingly walked by. Some nights you sneaked out of the common room to meet him in the Astronomy Tower and you spent the night stargazing before lurking back to your respective dorms just in time to change clothes and run to the Great Hall for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>When people started finding out you were dating Draco they started whispering in the halls. Whispering about how such a kind and loving person like you would date such a mean and awful person like him. What they didn't know was that you both heard what they said. They also didn't know that you and Draco had promised each other complete honesty when something was bothering either of you. In the beginning, you'd said almost everything you heard to him, and every time he managed to calm you down and make you realize it was only just that. Rumors. You didn't think people tried to break you up, and eventually, after Christmas, the whispering and the rumors stopped. They finally understood you both were happy and in love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~ ¤ ~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Now your education was coming to a close and you and Draco were as strong as ever. Hed stopped with bullying and eventually, the other students stopped being afraid of him. You'd started standing up for yourself and letting people know when they went over the line.</p><p> </p><p>Who would have thought that when you got that one special letter 11 years ago that your kind, loving and calm channel of emotions would collide with Dracos mean, awful and cruel channel to make one big, strongwilled, compassionate and respected ocean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Puncture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a small hole in a tyre resulting in an escape of air.<br/>"she was on her way home when she had a puncture"<br/>make a puncture in (something).<br/>"one of the knife blows had punctured a lung"<br/>cause a sudden collapse of (mood or feeling).<br/>"the earlier mood of optimism was punctured"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd asked you out last night, seemingly out of the blue, so today you were going on a very spontaneous date with Draco. The only thing hed told you was that he wanted to take you to Hogsmeade so you had to dress comfortably and with warm clothes since October had brought only rain and stormy winds.</p><p> </p><p>As you stood in front of the mirror and studied your chosen outfit you noticed something in the reflection, a note on your bed with one single, white rose on top. You couldn't help the smile that formed on your face as you went to pick them up, you had no idea he was a romantic. When you opened the note you caught a whiff of his ridiculously expensive cologne before you read the little message</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y/n</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm very much looking forward to our day together today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please do remember to dress in warm clothes, I have noticed you have a tendency to forget hats and scarfs when out and about.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'll wait for you by the entrance to the castle, see you soon</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DM</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A small laugh escaped you as you read, seemed he paid more attention to you than you thought. He wasn't wrong though, you almost always forgot hats and scarfs. You probably would have forgotten them today hadn't he sent you a note so you quickly found them in the bottom of your trunk before you left your dorm, hurrying down to the entrance where he would be waiting, weirdly eager to begin your day-long date.</p><p> </p><p>You stopped at the huge doors and looked around for him when you suddenly felt his hand snake its way around your waist and you whipped your head up at him. «you ready y/n?» his signature smirk plastered on his face as you nodded, «absolutely.» You walked hand in hand and just small talked all the way to the small town amongst the other students, not noticing the looks the other Slytherins gave you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~ ¤ ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When you finally reached Hogsmeade Draco took you straight to The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer and breakfast as he knew you'd both skipped eating at Hogwarts before you left. It still wasn't that many people in there as you were so early, so you both got a stack of Madam Rosmerta's famous pancakes and a glass of butterbeer before you found yourselves a secluded table in the back of the cozy little pub. You both dug in as soon as you got scarf and jacket off, you hadn't realized just how hungry you were.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for either you or Draco to finish off everything, and as you enjoyed the bliss that came after delicious food you couldn't keep your thoughts to yourself anymore, «so, why did you suddenly ask me out now? What changed?» you didn't mean for it to sound so harsh so you reached out and took his hand as you gave him a small smile. «I need a reason? What if I just wanted to get to know you a little better?» he implored with raised brows as he studied you for any kind of reaction. You got slightly taken aback by the tone of his voice but chalked it up to him just being the way he was. «Nono! I was just wondering is all. It kinda came out of the blue yesterday, so I hope you understand why I'm curious.» you shrugged, not wanting to push the subject longer in fear of ruining the day.</p><p> </p><p>The hours went by as you enjoyed glass after glass of butterbeer and talked about your favorite classes, things you don't like about the school, your families, and what you wish for Christmas before he asked you to wander around town with him. By the time you left, the pub was packed with students. You were both shocked you hadn't noticed the place fill up, you must have been in your own little world where you'd been sitting in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you were outside Draco took your hand again as you walked towards Honeydukes, «hey y/n? I'm sorry I seemed so...irritated when you asked why I suddenly chose to ask you out. I'm not used to being questioned about things in my personal life.» you stopped dead, did Draco really just apologize to you? You looked up into his piercing silvergrey eyes and saw a glimpse of a young, insecure boy who hid behind this facade of a tough young man who was used to getting his way. It lasted only a second, but it was more than enough for you to start understanding why he acted the way he did. «It's alright Draco. I appreciate your apology though. I get that talking about feelings and such isn't something you're used to, but please know that I would never tell anyone anything you choose to tell me.» you smiled softly as you slowly reached your hand up to his cheek and just held it there as you talked.</p><p> </p><p>His wide eyes watched your every move, just as if he thought you would hurt him before he relaxed into your touch. «Oh, Draco... I'm so sorry.» you stroked his cheek before dropping your hand. He kept studying you before he gave you the tiniest of smiles and took your hand in his again and guided you into the store, both of you ready to find some sweets before calling it a day in town. You spent quite a while browsing but settled on some classical chocolate frogs and met back up with Draco outside the shop and started your walk back to the castle hand in hand, and made it back just in time for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~ ¤ ~</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As you sat and enjoyed the deliciously grilled chicken the house-elves had made while chatting away with your friends you suddenly felt a hand on your shoulder before you got yanked around and a hand met your cheek with lightning speed. «you!! you stay away from my Dracey! He doesn't want to be seen with you, so do yourself a favor and just drop it.» Pansy all but screamed in your face and the entire Hall got so quiet you could probably have heard a pin drop. You held your flaming hot cheeks as you stared at her with wide eyes and tried all you could to keep the tears back, «I-... What? Parkinson, he asked me out! Not the other way around!» she scoffed as you talked, her arms crossed as she tried to stare you down. You stood up and tried to just walk away from her but every time she blocked you with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Just as you were about to push past her Draco appeared out of nowhere and shoved her away, «shove off, Parkinson! I have never, and will never, date you. You know this, so why do you keep embarrassing yourself?» She stared at him in pure shock as she opened and closed her mouth, no words coming out as she turned red as a tomato and stomped off. As she walked away Draco turned to you, «are you okay? I had no idea she would do something like this, I've told her so many times that she and I never will be a thing. Guess she chose not to believe me...»</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't believe what you just heard, how could he stand there and be so nonchalant about everything? «I've just been slapped so hard I'm most likely gonna get a bruise in the shape of her hand for going on a date with you, and you're standing here like this whole thing is no big deal?» you spat as you watched his face go from being weirdly blank to shocked before you stepped around him and walked out of the hall with every eye on you.</p><p> </p><p>Just before you reached the stairs you heard him shout, «y/n! Will you please just wait? Let me explain?» You shook your head in disbelief, and all the tears you'd kept in finally spilled over just as he reached you, «y/n, please! I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean for it to sound so... -Wait, are you crying?» He stopped dead when he saw the tears running down your face before he settled on the red mark on your cheek. His eyes widened when he saw how hard Pansy had hit you, «I'm going to end her. I can't believe she would do this.» he managed to mumble between clenched teeth as he lifted his hand towards your face.</p><p> </p><p>You winced away from him, your body still on high alert from being hit once and you saw his whole body freeze from your reaction. «Do you really think I would hurt you? That I would hit you?» he pleaded as he took a step away from you, his silvergrey eyes filled with hurt and sadness.</p><p> </p><p>«No. I don't believe that Draco. But you have to understand how I feel. I've been sailing on pink bubbles all day with you! Imagine the complete shock when I got, quite literally, punched down from them by Pansy?» you saw a hint of a smile from him before it vanished again, replaced by anger as you continued, «I knew she used to have a thing for you before, but I thought that was over. Had I known this would've happened when I said yes to going out with you... Draco, I would've said no. I can't go around being afraid about if she's going to hit me again.» tears ran down your face as you talked, why were you so upset over this? It wasn't like you were in any form of relationship with him, you'd only been one that one date.</p><p> </p><p>«What-... what are you saying here y/n? Do you regret this day? You regret saying yes to go on a date with me?» his voice full of confused sadness as he tried to make sense of what you said.</p><p> </p><p>«I'm saying that until I know this thing you have with Pansy is over, I can't date you. I can't be in the middle of whatever this is, I won't get unnecessarily hurt this. So until then, whatever this is between us, is over. I'm sorry Draco» your voice got more and more quiet as you spoke, and by the end, it was only a whisper. You gave him a small, sad smile and walked away, the only thought in your head was how one person could puncture your little pink bubble with such force.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one wouldn't come without a fight, but here it is. Finally.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is highly appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>